15 Minutes
by The Uchiha Writer
Summary: 15 minutes was all he had every week...in those minutes his life changed.AU. NO PAIRINGS! I Don't own naruto. ONESHOT


**AN: This is a short story I came up. It is NOT meant to be Yaoi. And there are NO pairings. Once you have read it **_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**Thank you.**

**A little background info on the story: it is an Alternate Universe. Modern. Sasuke's family life stinks. Fugaku is a drunkard and slightly abusive. That's all.**

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. JUST THE STORY IDEA. Enjoy.**

**** A good song that kind of goes with this is: Kimi Ga Oikaketa Yume by: GACKT****

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes…For Fifteen minutes a week he could sit back and forget the trashy life he was going through. The abuse of his drunkard father. The way his mother ignored everything. The pain of his brother leaving. He could spend fifteen minutes in the downtown club on his way home from one of his many jobs. Just enough time to have a drink and listen to the loud music. When the music was loud he could ignore the pain of the bruises that had been inflicted by his father, forget that his brother had left. Forget that he was so different from the other students in the school he attended; forget that all the money he earned went towards more alcohol for his father.<p>

It used to not be so bad—back before Itachi had left. His father hadn't been drunk all the time and his mother actually came out of her room. They had been an average family, living in an average neighborhood and his father had gone to work every morning. But then…something had happened that changed all that. Sasuke had been seven at the time and still didn't know exactly what it was, all he remembered was Itachi telling him it would be okay. "You were wrong Aniki" Sasuke laughed at the irony "It had been okay…then you left"

He didn't remember that either. He never actually saw Itachi leave; he had been asleep when Itachi slipped away without saying goodbye. The next morning he had been naïve enough to ask where Itachi was. He never got a verbal answer. Fugaku had cuffed him. The next days were a blur as he stayed in Itachi's old room, crying. They had been close, very close. There were countless times Sasuke had come home from a bad day at school and had gone to Itachi when neither parent was at home. Or during a fight in the neighborhood when Sasuke was frightened, Itachi had been the one who comforted him and reassured him. And on the day their lives had fallen apart it was Itachi who had told him everything would be okay.

Sasuke closed his eyes to try and hold back the surge of emotion.

_Can't you see how I miss you Aniki? _The question wasn't new. It had been there the day after Itachi had left. The day Sasuke realized he had nowhere to run.

The clock on the wall above him beeped and he cursed, it was midnight—time to go. Slowly he stood up and placed a few coins on the table, enough to pay for the drink—no tips. He couldn't afford them anyway. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets he headed through the front door and strait into—

"Sasuke?" Sasuke froze. It had been years but he still new the quiet voice…he couldn't forget it even if he had tried. Still…he didn't dare look up for fear that it would be some kind of illusion. His throat was dry and husky as he croaked a response "—A…aniki?" A gentle hand cupped his chin and lifted his face gently. Sasuke looked away, still not daring to look. Long fingers graced over the welt on Sasuke's cheekbone and Sasuke winced. "Sasuke…what happened?" the voice was so quiet, so gentle that Sasuke couldn't help but look.

That face…tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes as the words lodged in his throat and he buried his face in Itachi's shoulder, forgetting for a moment that he was fifteen instead of that innocent child of so long ago. "Sasuke—I'm sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't have left you" Itachi's words were desperate and showed the anguish he had felt over his decision. "I'll come back. This time, I won't leave you"

Sasuke pulled away "N-no" his voice was still unsteady. A confused look crossed Itachi's face and Sasuke bit his lip. He didn't want to say this…"Don't—please—I…if you come home—"He trailed off, he couldn't finish. "But—Sasuke…" Itachi couldn't help but protest. Sasuke was going through hell because of him. "Aniki…" Sasuke paused. He had to say it sometime "If you come home…you'll be like…like this" Sasuke brushed the welt on his cheekbone as if to prove his point. "Sasuke—"Sasuke shook his head, silencing his older brother

"I—I have to go" the words were almost muttered and Itachi inwardly winced. The thought of letting Sasuke go back to his obviously rough life at home…and to possibly never see him again…"Will you come back here? Ever?" The question was abrupt and Sasuke looked up. "Next Friday… At 11:45 p.m." the response was quiet and Itachi nodded "I'll be here. Do you need anything?" Sasuke shook his head "No" …_just you_… he added silently. Itachi smiled a faint smile and Sasuke blinked back fresh tear as he turned and walked away quickly, afraid that if he paused he would break down and cry. "Sasuke…see you next week…"

Fifteen Minutes…for fifteen minutes a week he could sit back and forget…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW! Thank you<strong>


End file.
